


The sofa, the glass table and the leather jacket

by faceless_writer



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Soulmates, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceless_writer/pseuds/faceless_writer
Summary: Just smut really, with some feelings. The scenario was sitting in my laptop for quite a while as you will understand by reading it. But basically Aaron is not happy with something (nothing major, don't worry) and Robert tries to lift his mood. Cue Robert sulking, some teasing from both and ending in a messy situation. :)





	The sofa, the glass table and the leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while... I had this sleeping half finished on my laptop and decided to publish it. I didn't have the will to review it so it is messy and not sure if everyone will like it. There is unprotected sex and smut with some (not much) rough sex. Some feelings but mostly smut. Like or comment just for me to understand how it was received. Hope you enjoy.

Aaron is seething. He’s pacing around the Mill shouting and swearing at each word. Robert is still sat in the sofa trying to give Aaron some time for it to sink in and calm down a bit.

“Can’t fucking believe this!” Aaron says hands in his hips, joggers barely clinging to his skin, thumbs placed just right to reveal the crease of his hips under his gray tshirt. Robert gulps hard trying not to think about sex seeing the state Aaron is in.

“It’s not the end of the world you know! There’s always another chance! Maybe next time!” Robert says slowly trying to read his husband reaction and assessing if it was too soon. “Beer?” Robert casually asks approaching the fridge.

“Yeah, of course it’s not!” Aaron says letting out a sigh of frustration ignoring his last question. “You’re right. They’re just a bunch of idiots anyway, why would I bother about them?” Aaron paces around the sofa a few times before slouching across the sofa, feet up against the side rest, placing one arm under his head and shoving the other one under his joggers. The bulge of his bicep is now fully exposed as the sleeve drops and there’s a hint of Aaron’s armpits. Robert can’t help himself but to travel down Aaron’s body with his eyes stopping midway admiring the lazy movement of Aaron’s fingers under the joggers.

It makes Robert crazy. He knows it’s a guy’s thing. This need to instinctively grab ones package whenever your body hits the sofa and you feel like no one else is there. Only, Robert is there and it’s hard to witness it and not being involved somehow.

“Where’s that beer?” Aaron asks, head reaching above the back of the sofa, ignoring Robert’s lost expression.

“Urrrrmmm! Here!” Robert clears his throat and approaches the sofa handing Aaron his beer. 

“Leave it there!” Aaron says pointing his head to the coffee table still messy from all the empty plates, and Robert’s drags the coaster across the table closer to Aaron and places the beer on top of it. This earns a look between Robert and the beer from Aaron, letting out a sarcastic sigh as he adjusts his head on the pillow.

“What?” Robert demands, hands flying away from his side as he sits down in the armchair opposite Aaron.

“Nothin’.” Aaron says trying to ignore Robert’s clear obsession with cleanliness.

“It’s a coaster. It’s their purpose. There are there for one reason. To put stuff on it and not ruin furniture.” Robert lets out and Aaron laughs under his breath, raises his left hand from under his jogger and scratches his eyebrow.  
“It’s a glass table, Robert. It won’t be ruined if you place a beer bottle on it. Just relax a little!” Aaron says picking the beer, taking a gulp and purposefully placing it besides the coaster. He knows Robert won’t be able to relax with it in front of him.

“Just like you are so calm because England is out of the World Cup. Grow up, Aaron!” Robert responds leaning over the table and placing the beer back on the coaster. He sinks back down on the chair and gulps from his beer before placing it on the table on its own coaster.

Aaron resumes his position, fondling inside his joggers ignoring Robert growing frustration. He knows he’s riling him up. But it’s what they do as foreplay. Robert is fighting the urge to just pin Aaron down on that sofa and suck that growing cock under Aaron’s fingers. Robert lets the silence set in the room before risking a question.

“So, wanna do something? Go to the Pub or whatever. Take your mind of things for a bit?” Robert asks innocently and Aaron loves how Robert is still trying to lift his mood, but that’s gone for a while. He’s noticed the way Robert eyes follow the slow movement on his groin and he’s just taunting him. Sometimes he doesn’t understand how Robert can be so oblivious.

“Not really.” Aaron says uninterested taking his hand from under the joggers and dragging it under his tshirt across his torso, feigning boredom.

Robert gets frustrated, sinks down on the chair and bulks his hips up without realizing. This makes Aaron grins against his bicep as he tries to hide his amusement from Robert.

“Thinking of going somewhere, then?” Aaron asks after a few seconds, hand’s still traveling under his loose worn tshirt. He knows Robert only tolerates it because of how loose it is and how it lets him peek Aaron’s skin from different angles, especially the neckline. It’s so loose now, from all the times Robert pulled on it and it always falls too low on Aaron’s chest for Robert to ignore.

“No, not really. Why you asking?” Robert doesn’t get the question after Aaron’s response just a few seconds ago.

“You’re still wearing that ugly leather jacket, aren’t you? You do realize we’re home and you can actually let yourself be a bit more comfortable.” Aaron can’t help himself to the insult disguised as invitation. Wonders how long will Robert take to get it. 

“It’s quite comfortable actually. And it is not ugly. It’s Italian, not that you know anything about it.” Robert defends his fashion choices and Aaron knows he won’t let him win with this one.

“Well, I’m comfy. You’re comfy. Glad we are both happy.” Aaron teases by reaching for under his jogger again and shuffling in the sofa. His fingers pulling the foreskin on his cock and feeling it grow until the outline is clearly visible outside his joggers. He feels Robert’s eyes locked on him and he can actually sense Robert’s own cock swelling in his tight jeans. 

“Robert? Will you do me a favor?” Aaron asks, eyes closed, voice disguised with sleeppish tones.

“What is it? I’m not cleaning this mess up just because you’re in a bad mood, Aaron”. Robert says, giving up on trying to cheer his husband.

“Will you stop sulking and come over here and give me a blowjob?” Aaron says eyes still closed, but not resisting the grin forming on his face.

Robert’s eyes grow wider for a second. The penny finally drops. He can’t fight the smile on his face as he shakes his head. “Is this what it was? You riling me up for your own amusement?” Robert challenges him, not moving on the chair. “Well, if it makes you feel better, then i’m happy for you.”

“Come on Robert! I saw how you were looking at me this whole time. Just admit it. You’re gagging for it!” Aaron head faces Robert, eyebrows lifted up and smiling like a twat.

“Well, not anymore I’m not”. It’s Robert’s turn to make Aaron pay for it. He lifts himself up from the chair and walks around the back of the sofa trying to hide his erection. “Have fun taking care of that on your own!” Roberts says pointing his eyes to Aarons half hard cock under his joggers.

“Right. Will do then.” Aaron says, removing his hand from behind his head and lifting his shirt from his torso eyes locked on Robert’s. His other hand lifts the inside of his joggers to reveal the tip of his half hard cock flat against his skin and Robert has to roll his eyes.

“God Aaron, you’re a right twat, you know that?” Robert places his hand on the back of the sofa to fight the urge to pinch Aaron’s nipples now uncovered. Robert doesn’t speak. Just revels on how Aaron’s bites his bottom lip and watches how his cock grows in slow motion, peeking out from his waistband. 

Aaron reaches for Roberts hand and pulls on the leather jacket sleeve until Robert’s lips are hovering his own. Robert licks his own lips before the connection with Aaron’s parted mouth. Robert tries to balance himself against the back of the sofa and a hand on Aaron’s bicep.  
He doesn’t know how it happens, but he feels Aarons hands on his shoulder and he’s falling on top of Aaron who breaks the kiss, with a loud painful groan. “Ouch!” Robert, figures that Aaron wasn’t expecting the full weight of Robert to fall on his stomach.

“That should teach you not to be such a moody twat”. Robert adjusts himself between Aarons legs and grinds his hips down. Robert leaves a few second before he start tickling at Aaron side, knows how ticklish Aaron is.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I admit I was teasing you Robert. Learn the difference.” Aaron smiles lifting his knee against Robert’s body to gain some distance from Robert’s fingers. Robert takes the opportunity to grind his trapped cock on his shin and Aaron bites down on his lip again.

“It’s hard to tell with you.” Robert pauses, his hand travels down to Aarons crotch and feels his hard cock under the fabric. ”No need for a pun now, is there?”. Aarons laughs, drops his leg back down onto the sofa and sits up.

“No. There’s no need for that now.” Aaron kisses Robert’s cheek and travels down to his neck, and Robert tilts his head to give him better access.

“But I’m not sure I’m still in the mood now.” Robert slightly pushes Aaron away. “You have offended my leather jacket and I don’t know if I can ignore that”. Robert kneels between Aaron’s legs, adjusts his jacket dramatically and Aaron loves how Robert is still trying to play the game. 

“Leave it on, then.” Aaron challenges inches from Robert ear. “I’m sure you’ll feel much more comfortable wearing your posh italian designer jacket when I’m balls deep inside you.” Aaron knows Robert won’t be able to let go of that image now. 

“Are we still doing this? Is it my turn, now?” Robert open mouth hovers against Aarons. “Do you think I will let you fuck me and risk you ruin it with your cum all over it? No chance.” Robert’s invades Aarons mouth and pulls at his bottom lip.

“I promise I’ll be very careful and cum inside you.” Aaron doesn't give up. It’s getting beyond porny but his hard on is bulging on his joggers and he doesn’t want to concede to Robert.

“Fuck, Aaron. Okay, enough with this shit and get on with it.” Roberts gasps when Aarons is sucking on his ear lobe and he can’t take it anymore.

“I believe it’s your move first.” Aaron says looking down to his joggers. “You, owe me a blowjob, remember?”.

Robert doesn’t even need to be asked twice and pushes Aaron back down to the sofa with his hands against Aarons’s chest. He awkwardly crouches on the sofa, one leg out on the floor, the other folded beneath his body and buries his face on Aaron’s groin. Aarons is already hard, so it is easy for Robert to mouth him through the fabric. HIs hands travel to the top of Aaron’s joggers and starts to pull down, locking his eyes on Aaron’s. Their hands connect for a second when Aarons reaches for Robert’s as he pulls the joggers down. Aaron’s bulks his hips up without being asked until the joggers pass the round of his ass. Roberts leaves them mid thighs, it’s desperate he knows, but he doesn’t care. Aaron’s laughs at Robert’s expression when Robert’s leans in and stops himself millimeters from his cock. Robert is smirking open mouthed, tongue out and Aaron waits eagerly for the moment he will touch him. Aaron’s cock twitches up in anticipation and moans in frustration when Robert’s takes his time and his eyes are daring Aaron to make the plea.

“Stop pretending you’re in some dirty porno and get on with it!” Aaron says biting his bottom lip. It not the plea Robert expected but it’s as close to one he will ever get.

Robert doesn’t go for the tip at first. He buries his nose in Aaron balls and licks them with his tongue still gazing Aaron’s reaction. The view is sometimes obstructed by Aaron’s fat cock raising between them by the stimulation of his tongue. It take all Robert’s self control not to just shove it down his throat, but he is enjoying too much reading Aaron’s face and identifying the precise moment Aaron will groan next. When Aaron’s mouth opens for the next groan, Robert makes his move and licks from the bottom to the tip before Aaron has the chance to let out the dirty sound. Aaron gasps mid groan instead, already expecting the moment he felt Robert’s mouth around him. It makes Robert smile grow wider, prouder. Aaron is fiercely watching Robert’s lips not wanting to miss the moment they connect with his cock. His cock involuntarily twitches again and Robert is almost hypnotized by the movement. Not resisting this time and Robert’s licks around the tip before placing his closed lips just around it. On the next twitch his mouth travels down its length almost to the bottom. Robert would love to say he can swallow him whole at first try, but he is not there yet. He still need to work his way up to it and he only manages to succeed after his 4th or 5th attempt. While Aaron’s not as long as him, Aarons makes up on girth. He doesn’t mind it really when it is fully stretching him, he appreciates it actually, loves the way his body slowly adjusts himself around it.

Aaron pushes his shirt up to reveal his stomach to have better view of his husband’s efforts and Robert instinctively reaches for one of his nipples and pinches it under his loose t-hirt. It makes Aaron moan loudly grabbing Robert’s head for encouragement while Robert’s goes for his 3rd attempt. He’s almost fully down his shaft and Aaron is mesmerized in anticipation, waiting for the moment Robert accomplishes the task. He is trying not to make it harder for Robert, trying to limit his movements but can’t help himself when he pushes his hips up just when Robert is starting his 4th attempt. When Robert’s nose brushes his pubes, Aaron keeps the encouragement by running his fingers through Robert’s hair to better enjoy the proud look he is giving him. Aaron is struggling to keep his eyes open when Robert makes a dirty slurping sound on the way up and runs his tongue flat on the underside of his cock. Robert grins with his accomplishment and Aaron can’t help himself smile back at him. 

Robert crawls up Aaron’s body until his mouth hover Aaron’s. “Enjoying yourself?”. Robert asks playfully while his hand keeps stroking Aaron. “More like enjoying you. You’re getting better at that.” Aaron answers and Robert runs his thumb across the head of Aaron’s cock. “Well, I’ve been having a lot of practice lately.” Robert knows it will make Aaron roll his eyes, but is surprised when Aaron plays along. “Maybe you should keep practicing a bit more. You’ve not finished yet.” When Robert connects their lips and invades Aaron’s mouth there a languid moan from both men through the kiss. It’s messier and dirtier, tongues snaking around and teeth pulling lips.

When Robert’s lips travel downs Aaron’s jaw and neck to resume his position, Aaron whimpers at the lost connection. Robert’s hand rest on Aaron’s chest while the other one guides Aaron’s cock back to his mouth. Aaron reaches for Robert leather jacket sleeve touching his chest and appreciates the novelty sensation of the friction of the material against his skin.

It doesn’t take long for Aaron to squirm under Robert, signaling the approaching climax, but Robert doesn’t want that yet. Aaron made a promise to him earlier and he is expecting him to deliver. Robert pops his mouth on Aaron’s cock one last time before looking across Aaron’s body witnessing how messed Aaron looks, joggers across is thighs, tshirt pushed up across his chest, one nipple on show and gripping Robert’s sleeve. Aaron pushes up on his elbows with an inquisitive look and Robert keeps stroking him while his other hand travels across Aaron’s torso.

“Ready for me?” Robert asks like it’s nothing. He is still fully clothed, shirt tucked in his pants, leather jacket fitting perfectly on his shoulders . If it wasn’t for the disheveled hair, no one would ever believe he was sucking off his husband right about now. “I was hoping for more than a quick blowjob, now that you started it.” Robert says like he’s talking about the weather not stopping his movements on Aaron’s torso and cock. “You promised, remember?”. Aaron has to think a moment about it before remembering. When Robert’s reads the realization Aaron’s face he removes his hands from Aaron’s body and grabs each side of his leather jacket to strip it off. “Leave it on!” Aaron says pushing himself up on the sofa and grabbing Robert’s hands to stop him. “I mean, I said you could keep your posh leather jacket on, while I fuck you.”

“It’s Italian, Aaron! It’s not hard to remember.” Robert says dropping his hands to Aaron’s hips and watches while Aaron goes for his shirt buttons to expose his skin. The task is made difficult by Robert attacking Aaron’s neck line up to his ear lobe and Aaron’s rushes through the buttons, sharply untucks the shirt and goes for the belt buckle on Robert’s tight blue jeans. When Robert’s jeans are being pulled down his ass, they both drop to the sofa and Robert grinds down on Aaron’s finally having some friction on his own cock. Robert kick his shoes off and Aaron already has his hands under Robert’s boxer’s pulling his cheeks apart inching his finger near his hole. It’s not the best position and Robert gives up when he can’t reach past his ankles to remove his jeans. It doesn’t help that Aaron is pushing him down against his body desperately kissing his neck and chest while his fingers start massaging around the puckered skin. Aaron’s beard brushing against his skin makes Robert shudder and desperate. He doesn’t want to say for Aaron to stop, but he separates their bodies kneeling up between Aaron’s legs. “This isn’t going to work like this.” Roberts says like he’s trying to figure out a math equation, and Aaron hufs, sits up and pulls Robert’s boxers downs to almost to his knees. “Turn around!” Aaron says already rotating Robert, placing his hand on the inside of Robert’s thighs and pulling down on his cock. Robert has to lean on the head rest for support while Aarons pulls his cock back past behind his thighs and sucks on it a few times behind him. “Fuck… Aaron!” Robert shouts between his teeth. 

This is when Aaron’s eagerness kicks in and he takes charge. Robert is no newbie, he knows what and how Aaron likes it, but when it’s Aaron taking charge he can teach Robert a few moves. When Aaron’s satisfied having tasted Robert and fully hard, he moves up to Roberts ass. He knows Robert will enjoy it more if he is hard, half of the pleasure already built up. He places a few kisses against his bubble ass and mouth on the soft skin before pulling apart his cheeks and licking the entrance. That gets another load moan from Robert as he leans his torso further down the sofa rest and his ass is fully accessible to Aaron. 

Aaron buries his face on his ass, one hand stroking his own cock, the other pulling on Robert’s cock. There’s an occasional caress up Robert’s leg and Robert is confused how Aaron can be all over his body at the same time. Aaron’s doesn’t actually need to move, much of the movement being done by Robert writhing himself. When Robert feels a slap across one of his cheeks, Aaron is immediately buried on his ass again, after having pulled on his cock again licking him up from tip to hole. The sensations travel to his body but it’s like he’s not fully there, one sensation following the other not giving him time to fully acknowledge it. It’s fast paced and Robert’s feels like he being prepped in record time.

Just when he thinks he has recovered from it, there's a finger probing his anus and invading his insides. His body instinctively reacts and pushes down on it making Aaron grin when his tongues follows his finger. Robert’s is trying to focus on the feeling, when another slap lands on his ass and before he can realize, Aaron is scissoring him with 2 fingers and his tongue. Robert usually takes his time when he is prepping Aaron, tries to be careful and slow even if he knows Aaron doesn’t mind a bit of rough. But when it’s Aaron, it’s just more efficient. He gets Robert body and how he reacts, and plays on Roberts sensations. It’s not uncomfortable or rough, it’s just that Aaron learned to read Robert’s signals and gets that this is how he likes it, even if he would never ask for it. Besides, Robert had been very keen to be fucked, and Aaron is very happy on fulfilling his desire.

When the third finger is buried deep up to his knuckles inside Robert, it’s time to move to the next stage. Usually there would be lube involved, but this wasn’t planned and Aaron is not sure they can wait until they run upstairs to their bedroom. When Robert feels Aaron’s fingers leave him he’s gasping and turns back handing the small bottle of lube he had managed to fish from his pocket while Aaron was busy on him.

“Always prepared, i see!” Aaron says grabbing the bottle and applying a generous amount to his fingers. “Not as much as I am now! Hurry up!” Robert takes no time in resuming his position while Aaron places his fingers inside to finish his preparations. Robert is right, though. They should hurry. It’s not like they are in broad daylight, pants down to their ankles, in their living room having sex where anyone could catch them.

There is not much more for Aaron to do besides curling his fingers around inside Robert and lubing up his aching hard cock. He still manages to grab Robert’s cock and pull on it a few more times while he lubes himself. Robert’s pants on his ankles are hassle for Aaron’s knees when he positions himself behind him. Luckily, Aaron’s jogger can stretch enough for him to find the best position as he lines himself. There's a soothing hand on Robert’s lower back just before the head of Aaron’s cock starts breaching Robert’s entrance. There’s not much resistance after Aaron expert preparation, but he pushes inside slowly, inching forward in slow motion and Robert’s feels the familiar stretch around Aaron. This is the moment when Aaron is careful and gentle, waiting for the moment Robert’s ass cheeks are fully against him and Robert’s is stretched enough for him to move. “Fuuuuuuck, Aaron….” Robert mumbles but Aaron know it’s a good one. He feels Robert clench around him and Robert’s cock pulsating in the air. His hand snake around and grabs Robert’s to stroke him slowly only to feel the precum oozing down. “Fuck, Robert, mind the sofa!” Aaron reprimands him before spreading it onto the palm of his hand and uses it as lubrication on Robert’s cock. Robert’s response is to look back with dark eyes and a desperate expression of bliss and pleasure. “Just fuck me, Aaron!” It’s almost a whine between Robert’s lips, and Robert pushes back on Aaron’s cock. Aarons pull him up against his chest, feels the leather jacket on his arms. “I got you. Tell me how you want it.” Aaron whispers against his cheek, hand on his throat, cock buried inside Robert. Robert’s arches his back in preparation. “Just fuck me as hard as you can. I can take it!”

“I know you can!” They have done this before, where Robert is needy and desperate and relents control. But this time it feels like Robert has fully acknowledged it. Aarons bulks his hips against Robert’s ass, Aaron cock brushing deeply against his prostate. “Oh fuck!” Robert moans and seems to have forgotten how to form words only managing curses and moans.  
Aaron’s hands push Robert against him licking his neck still wanting for Robert’s confirmation. “Tell me again how you want it!” It’s not that he wants to take complete control over Robert, he just wants Robert to own this moment. It’s more of a Robert moment than Aaron’s control. It’s all about Robert conceding that control.

“I want you to fuck me harder than you ever did!” Roberts whines to the air, and that’s the confirmation that Aaron needed.

At first it’s the slow movements of Aarons hips, then it’s the slow pull back and sharp thrust forward that make Robert’s almost porcelain skin flush red around his neck and chest. Then it’s Aaron’s strong hands grabbing him from behind and guiding him down again and pushing Robert’s shirt and leather jacket. Aaron's movement are precisely sharp and hard, slow at first. It compels Robert to grab the sofa rest trying to counteract the powerful thrusts that are slowly increasing in pace. It’s Aaron’s hands that keep Robert aligned on his cock, each one correcting the slight sideways motion from Robert’s body in front of him. Aaron is too concentrated on Robert’s body and controlling their movements to notice the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and neck. His breathing is paced by the rhythm of his deep thrusts inside Robert, a deep groan between each one. Robert is giving him control, doesn’t mean he can loose his.

Aron can only keep the vigorous pace for some time, and after the hard slapping skin on skin tempo, Aaron slows down to make sure Robert is ok. Robert wanted it, but Aaron loves him too much not to care if can’t actually handle it. When he reaches for his lovers cock, he is fully leaking precum again and the sofa rest already has a damp mark on it. Aaron’s hand soothes his back and Aaron leans down again against Robert’s back. Roberts shivers each time Aaron slowly pushes inside him while stroking him. “Don’t come on the sofa.” Aaron instructs trying to assess if his husband will be able to control himself, but he gets a “Please don’t stop!” instead. “It’s okay. I got you.” Aaron positions his legs at each side of Robert’s, his joggers fully stretched across his thighs and slowly pulls himself up almost on top of Robert’s back. 

The angle of Aaron’s cock is now downwards requiring Robert to adjust his head against the sofa rest and pushing his ass up towards Aaron. Aarons places his hands on Robert’s shoulder, adjusts himself and thrusts sharply once and awaits Robert’s reaction. It comes in the form of a pleading cry and Aaron goes for a second this time pushing forward both their bodies, Robert taking his cock deeper than before. Roberts encourages him reaching behind pushing Aaron forwards with one hand on his ass. Aaron complies and sets a relentless pace and keeps shoving his cock inside Robert’s with and impossible pace. Both men shiver with the cold air running across the few uncovered inches of sweaty skin. When Robert’s hand drops from Aaron’s ass it’s to grab his cock and administer the last needed stimulation for the inevitable release.

“Not... on... the... sofa!” Aaron repeats between thrust, his legs starting to give in on the strain. Aaron’s pulls out and orders Robert to stand on his feet. Robert look is of frustration and embezzlement. Aaron grabs the lube again and positions himself behind Robert while lubing his cock and guiding it back inside Robert’s. Robert is desperately trying to move his shirt and jacket out of the way as Aaron pulls on his tshirt to watch his cock sliding in. It reminds Aaron of the fast dirty fucks they used to have on their affairs days. Aaron’s keeps the rhythm from before and Robert is almost falling onto the glass table, grasping at each side trying to keep his legs apart as much as his jeans let him, wrapped around his ankles. When Aaron hears his name above his grunts and the sound of his skin against Robert’s, he keeps the momentum. “Aaron, Aaron!” It the only warning that Robert can form. “That’s it, Robert” Aaron says through gritted teeth from his efforts, his determination clear on his voice and steady pace. Aaron feels the slight involuntary tremble on Robert’s legs traveling to his hips under his palms, just seconds before. When Robert comes, it’s all over the glass table, untouched, the strings of white liquid spurting on top of empty pizza cartons and beer bottles. It makes Aarons grin knowing how Robert will hate that. Maybe that will be the beginning of another round. 

Aaron slows down, trying not to overstimulate Robert in his post orgasm bliss. Robert is catching his breaths between moans and curses. “Shit. Fuck.” Robert’s gasps while trying to pull himself up, one hand on his cock enjoying the sensation of Aaron still inside. Robert wraps his hand on his own cock and shakes the cum that’s clinging there while reaching back to kiss Aaron. Aaron pushes slowly inside Robert during the kiss and Robert moans when Aaron pinches one of Rober’s nipples. Aaron hasn’t been able to reach climax yet, too concentrated in giving it all to Robert. But it won’t take long and Robert can feel it by how hard Aaron’s cock is inside. “Your turn” Robert says leaning forward and grinding on Aaron’s cock, looking over his shoulder. Aron is glistening in sweat, tshirt clinging to his chest showing off his harden nipples through the thin fabric. Robert movements are slow and teasing, pushes Aaron’s body backward when his ass meets Aaron’s groin. It’s a slow provocative dare, and Robert awaits the moment Aaron decides to take it. But Aaron is enjoying it too much and only slowly meets Robert’s body with small thrusts forward whenever Robert pushes back. It’s timed and precise. Every odd thrust Roberts keeps his ass against Aaron, clenching around Aaron’s cock and enjoys the blissful look of Aaron whenever his eyes roll back into his head from the pleasure. Aaron’s reaches for his own tshirt and pulls it over his head, drops his hands by his sides letting out a deep rounded sigh from his lips, eyes locked on his husband between small thrusts. Robert bunches his shirt and leather jacket in his stomach and compels Aaron to meet Robert’s movement with a sharper push back, making Aaron stumble a bit and forcing him to steady himself by grabbing Robert’s hips. There’s a grin on Robert’s face that Aaron can’t help to mimic himself. “Not on the jacket” Robert’s says softly and Aaron, pushes up Robert’s leather jacket to expose more of his freckled skin and caresses the small of his back.

Aaron leans forward and pushes Robert against his chest with an arm around his stomach feeling the cool soft leather clinging on his sweaty chest. The movements of their bodies is slow and languid, but enhanced by the connection of Aaron inside Robert. It starts with a sway, rocking both their bodies back and forth with Aaron breathing against Robert’s neck but soon evolves to a rhythmic pounding of skin on skin when Aaron grabs Robert by his neck with one hand, the other pushing on his chest. Robert skin is reddened around his neck and chest with the occasional red lines from where Aaron’s fingers is scratching. Robert’s cock hasn’t lost it’s vigour despite the mess on the table, and swings in front of him up and down from Aaron’s pounding. Robert’s grabs Aaron’s hands and pulls it down from his stomach to lure Aaron to his cock. There’s an instinctive reaction from Aaron to tug it a few times before keeping it under his palm against Robert’s stomach. 

Aaron’s breath is fast against Robert’s neck and Robert feels his grip tighten on his skin when Aaron buries his forehead between his shoulders. There’s the slow shudder of Aaron body that Robert was waiting for. He braces himself on Aarons hands and against Aaron’s chest anxious for the release. He knows they will need the added support. There is no verbal warning from Aaron, only the physical manifestation of Aaron’s body twitching against Robert’s, eyes closed, mouth open and almost dry from the exertion. Aaron’s is not usually a verbal guy when it comes to orgasms, it’s almost like he is still trying to contain it in, but Robert can hear the deeps groans from Aaron’s throat evolving to high moans and ending in deep shallow breath. “Mmmmpff, fuuuuuuuck!” Robert hears from behind just before he feels Aaron cock twitching and releasing inside him. The amount of strength Aaron is inflicting on Robert’s muscles keeps them upright, but not for long. There’s a light dizziness in his head that makes him fall back to the sofa, taking Robert with him. They end up sitting on the sofa, Robert still feeling Aaron releasing the last remains of his orgasm. Aaron is panting under Robert slowly releasing his grip on Robert’s body and makes a final thrust up inside Robert when the heat has finally subsided. 

Robert patiently awaits for Aaron to recover before asking. “You good?” And Aaron snorts before replying. “Yeah, I’m good! I’m really good now.” His hand travel across Robert’s skin on his chest and feels Robert’s elevated heartbeat under his palm. “You?” Aaron says with a sly shy smile reaching for Robert’s cheek for a kiss but not actually making it from his position. “I’m perfect, you should know this by now!” Robert softly smiles back shifting in Aaron’s lap trying to be more comfortable, Aaron’s softening cock still inside, and placing a soft kiss on Aaron’s forehead. 

“That was quite a workout!” Robert says feeling Aaron’s forearms around him. “Sorry! Got carried away a bit!” Aaron says with a hesitant look on his eyes. “We have to watch England lose some more games, then!” Robert says caressing Aaron’s arms around him. “I loved every minute of it, if I have to say it out loud for you to believe.” Aaron’s mouth draws a faint smile before the words escape from his mouth. “I love you.” Robert grins. “I love you too, but... i’m afraid to move now!” Aaron has an inquisitive look on his face. “What you mean?” Robert looks down to his groin theatrically.”I’d love to snuggle some more, but I’m afraid we need to find a way not to ruin the sofa, otherwise we will be here all day.”

“Don’t move then. We can deal with it later.” Aaron says with mischief in his eyes.


End file.
